


Dignity, Always Dignity (Manacled/Handcuffed)

by Spiraling (Stormwind13)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Crossover, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Spiraling
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861147
Kudos: 5





	Dignity, Always Dignity (Manacled/Handcuffed)

“This is the  _ stupidest _ reason that we’ve ever been in prison,” Clay grumbled, poking at the handcuff connecting him to Lucus. 

“Well,” Mercy said with wicked humor, leaning against the wall on the outside of the cell, sipping a drink, “Maybe if  _ someone _ hadn’t decided to flaunt themselves all over, we wouldn’t be in this position.” 

“It was a  _ hat _ ,” Vaughn said, aggrieved. “How were we supposed to know that men needed to cover their heads during this  _ once a decade  _ religious ceremony!” 

Lucus snorted, relaxing against the wall of the cell - as far as cells went, it wasn’t that bad. They even had cushions to sit on. Really, his only complaint was that he and Clay were currently handcuffed together, but even that wasn’t terrible. The cuffs were pretty loose. 

“Just relax,” he said, amused. “It could be worse - imagine if they thought we’d been single and wandering around without hats.” 

Mercy cackled. “My poor husbands,” she cooed. “I can’t believe I forgot to remind you to get your hats.” 

Yeah, they were definitely going to get laughed at for this one. 


End file.
